1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electroacoustic transducer system for a musical instrument drum.
2. Background Art
A dynamic microphone is an instrument having a transducer with a diaphragm to convert mechanical energy of sounds waves into an electric signal. Many microphones are specifically designed to pick up a sound from a musical instrument within a particular frequency range. For example, some microphones are specifically designed to pick up a low-frequency sound from a drum, such as a bass drum, a snare drum, tom-tom drum, a bongo drum, etc. Further, various attempts have been made in an effort to improve the sound quality of microphones. However, many microphones produce an electric signal that distorts or inaccurately reproduces the low-frequency sound that a drum generates.
Prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,256,342; and 7,297,863; and U.S. Published Patent Application Nos. 2004/0159018A1; 2002/0083622; and 2001/0003876.